Twilight with a Twist
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: As the title says it is Twilight with a twist. Instead of Bella going to Forks her cousin does instead and meets up with the Cullens and the blacks. Edward/OC/Jacob and maybe others ? not sure yet. Guy on guy just for warning
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Twilight but all others are owned by me

When 17 year old Ryan comes to live with his Uncle Charlie after the death of his most important person. He arrives in Forks and gets more than he has ever expected from such a small town in the dark gloom state of Washington.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of a Strange New Life**

I stared out the window and all I could see were clouds. It has  
been two weeks since Tyler died. Tyler's death wasn't unexpected since  
the cancer in his liver grew larger than the last one that they  
removed. The pain of loosing him now hurt more then when they told us how  
long he would live at least back then Kyle acted normal. A month or  
so before Kyle's death Kyle became strange. Kyle's appetite slowly  
started to decline as the days went on and slowly he started to pull  
away from my touch. Kyle would always want me to hold him but as the  
month went on hugs became hand holding, hand holding became slight  
touches of his hand and eventually it ended up with me not being able to  
touch him at all since he would always pull away from my touch.  
Another saddening thing about his death was that when he threw up his  
food blood would be mixed in with the stomach fluid and half digested  
food. The thought of this sickened me but I kept to his side to the  
very end. I was the only one who saw Kyle take his last breath and die  
into the arms of god. No one knew what pain I truly felt since Kyle  
was more than a childhood friend or best friend he was my boyfriend  
and lover. Every time I was at his bedside in the hospital I would  
always joke around that if he died he wouldn't die a virgin, he would  
laugh most of the time and like everything else that was positive that  
laughter disappeared as well. After the funeral that happened just  
three days ago I left. The memories of my life with Kyle pained me and  
I couldn't stay in my hometown any longer since the people, places  
and everything around me brought great pain to my heart and body so I  
left. I am now heading to Forks where my uncle Charlie Swan lives. It  
has been almost 8 years since I last saw him. My heart started to race  
as the plane touched down in Washington. When I finally got out of the  
plane I fallowed the signs to the baggage claim. I waited and watched  
as bags were dropped and were cared around in a circle. Then after a  
few minutes I saw my 3 black and red duffle bags and picked up all  
three at once and left. I pulled my cell phone out and called a cab.  
When the cab arrived I dropped my bags in the back and got in.  
"Where to?" asked the cab driver.  
"Forks," I replied as I buckled my seatbelt. The can driver nodded  
his head and started off. I stared out the window but all I saw was  
snow.  
"Christmas will be coming up in a few weeks," I whispered as I pull  
out my planner, which was just a notebook with pictures of Tyler all  
over the front. I also pulled out a pen and I wrote down peoples'  
names and the gifts I would give them. Then I stopped when I noticed I  
wrote Tyler's name with photo-album next to his name.  
"He's dead," I whispered as I clicked my pen shut. Then I felt my  
eyes burn with tears. When I opened my eyes I saw tear drops on the  
paper making the ink smear up Kyle's name.  
"You probably yell at me right now, wouldn't you," I whispered as I  
shut the notebook and studied the pictures of Kyle. I sat there  
staring at the pictures for the next hour until the cab stopped.  
"Where in Forks?" asked the cab driver as he turned to look at me.  
"Oh sorry here," I answered as I handed him a piece of paper.  
"Ok," said the cab driver as he started to driver. After a minute or  
so the cab driver stopped in front of a house that had a cop car  
parked in front.  
"Thank you," I smiled as I handed him a few twenty-dollar bills, got  
out with my bags and headed to the front door. I dropped two of my bags  
and knocked on the door. I heard the sound of footsteps and the door  
opened.  
"Ryan," smiled my uncle as he moved out of the way and picked up my  
other bags.  
"So where will I be staying?" I asked as I looked at the house I  
haven't been in since I was eight.  
"You'll be staying in Bella's room," answered Charlie as he started  
up the stairs with one bag in either hand.  
"You didn't really change anything did you," I laughed as I dropped  
my bag and sat down.  
"Yeah," answered Charlie as he put my bags at the foot of the bag  
and left.  
"Wonder how school will be like," I sighed as I lied down with my  
hands behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling. After a while of  
lying there I heard Charlie's car pull out.  
"Now it's time to explore," I whispered to myself as I left and  
started to walk. When I finally stopped I was standing only feet from  
a trail entrance. I felt my heart start to race as I started into the  
dark forest path. I kept walking threw the shaded path walking into small lights of sunshine. Then something hit me from the side. I fell to my side with a searing pain threw my side. I curled up and held my side. I could feel my blood seep threw the arms of my jacket.

"Damn it," I groaned as I opened my eyes to see what hit me. Trying to stand up was a young male deer and it seemed to be very panic. Then I heard a snap behind me. My body froze knowing whatever scared the young deer was behind me. The deer shot off again into the darkness of the forest. Then something jumped over me and ran after the deer but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What was that," I whispered as I pushed myself up and started back down the path with one arm around my waist to try to stop my bleeding side.

* * *

Just for to tell you I'm writing this story on my Ipod and my computer. Please comment on, this is I think my forth Twilight yaoi story. THANK YOU if you do comment. ^_____^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A New Interest in Forks**

Edward's POV

I was running threw the forest chasing after a young buck but I stopped when I heard the buck run into something since I heard a loud thud of not one but two things. I quickly ran to the sound and hid behind a tree. I looked around the tree to see the young buck try to get up but on the ground was a boy around 17 years old who was curled up on the ground. The young human boy had a deep gash on his side from the buck's antlers. His blood had the strangest sent that I have ever smelt before. His blood smelt like flowers and a sent I didn't recognize.

"Damn it," groaned the boy. I took a step forward but then I step on a twig, which made a loud snap sound. The boy stiffened up and I could tell he was scared since I could see his body shaking slightly. Then the deer bolted off. I didn't want to be found or loose my dinner so I jumped over the boy knowing he would only see a flash of black. I landed in the darkness of the forest and started chasing the deer. I caught up to it and killed it with ease. I quickly drank its blood and went back to where the boy was. When I arrived he was gone but a trail of blood lead to where he was heading. It seemed he was heading back to the entrance of path. I fallowed the blood trail at a brisk walk, which was to a human jog. When I arrived at the end of the trail I found him unconscious under the trees the grass and dirt underneath him was soaked in his blood. I felt my thirst come back and I approach him. I fell to my knees next to him having no control over myself but then I felt something shoot threw me as if something went right threw my body knocking me back.

"What was that," I whispered as I pushed myself up. The boy whimpered as he curled himself up tighter making more blood spill out of his wound. I bit down hard on my lip fighting the urge to attack having a feel that the force would push me back again if I attacked him. I bent down and picked him up which surprised me since I was expecting the force to push me back again. I held him tightly to my chest and started back to the house knowing Carlisle would be there. When I arrived I home I was relieved Alice and Jasper were out hunting with Esme. I quickly entered threw the front doors and as I quickly as I entered Rosalie, Emmet and Carlisle were in front of me.

"Edward did you do this?" asked Carlisle as he looked from the boy to Edward.

"No. The buck I was chasing injured him. It seems the buck's antlers left a pretty big gash on his side when he hit him," I answered.

"But his blood smells much different of other humans," stated Emmet who has tasted and smelt human blood several times.

"I noticed that too when I found him," I whispered as I studied the feminist face of the human I just saved.

"Bring him to my room. I'll stitch him up and then I will bring him to the hospital," answered Carlisle as he started to his room. I fallowed him with both Emmet and Roslie behind.

_"I wish I could taste that blood of his. It smells so nice," said the voice of Emmet in my head. _

_"That human can't be normal his blood smells way to mouth waters," said the voice of Rosalie in my head. _When we finally arrived at the room I lied the boy down on the couch that was in Carlisle's room.

"All three of you leave," stated Carlisle as he turned his back to us to study the boy. My two adopted siblings and I left the room shutting the door behind him.

"I never seen him around these parts," smirked Emmet as he leaned up against the wall opposite of the door.

"He probably just moved here. I heard a rumor that Officer's Swan's nephew was coming into town," answered Rosalie as she looked from the door to Emmet.

"Nephew," said Emmet in curiosity.

"But it's only a rumor I heard at school," stated Rosalie as she tried to change the subject.

"I almost fed off of him," I suddenly brought up after a few minutes of silence.

"You what!" yelled Rosalie as she stared at me in surprise.

"Almost," I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean by almost?" asked Emmet as he looked at me as well.

"That boy has a special gift. He is able to protect himself from attacks. When I was about to bite into him, I was thrown back by some kind of force," I answered.

"He is able to sense attack and protect himself," whispered Rosalie with a smirk.

"If he was a vampire there would be plenty of vampires who would want that type of power," smirked Emmet.

"I will agree with you on that one Emmet. He would be a fierce and very difficult vampire to defeat when he is surrounded by a barrier that protects him from attackers when he is conscious or unconscious of an attack," answered Edward. The hallway became quite again until the door opened and Carlisle appeared with the boy in his arms whose stomach was bandaged tightly.

"It seems the gash wound was his only injury he got from the buck," announced Carlisle as he carried the boy and started to his car.

"Can I go with you?" I asked as I walked at his side.

"No you stay here and wait for Esme to arrive. I want you to informer her of your encounter," answered Carlisle as he entered into the garage and closed the door behind him. I stood there surprised at what my adopted father told me. I glared at the door, turned around and headed to my bedroom. When I arrived in my bedroom I turned on some music and lied down on the couch and thought about the boy I saved from death of a buck attack.

* * *

Please Comment on my story it really makes me happy when I know people like my stories and then I know how many people read them since fan fiction is stupid and wont make some kind of check that checks off how many times someone goes into your story. Wouldn't that be a good idea cause then we can all know who's stories are really good and who's are not by how many people gone on and read the story. If you think this would be a good idea just e-mail me. ^___^ So thank you for all who comment on my stories. *-*'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

**Alive**

Ryan's POV

When I finally opened my eyes I was surprise that I was sitting in a hospital bed. I pushed myself up but winced when I felt a shock of pain threw my side. I let a groan escape my lips as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"I forgot about that," I mumbled as I now remembered what happened on the forest path. Then I remembered the creature that I saw.

"What was that. It moved even faster than a cheetah," I whispered as I leaned up against my pillows.

"You're awake," said a voice. I turned my head to see a male doctor enter the room.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile.

"You know something you are one lucky person," laughed the doctor as he looked down at his clipboard.

'What do you mean?" I asked since I was a bit confused by what he said.

"If Dr. Cullen hadn't found you and stitched you up you would probably be dead," answered the doctor as he hung the clip board on the footboard, "But how do you feel?"

"I'm fine but who's Dr. Cullen?" I answered.

"That's good and Dr. Cullen is a doctor here. He found you while on one of his hikes," answered the doctor.

"Will I be able to thank him?" I asked as I looked at the doctor.

"He's not working today but I'm sure you will see him, but let's do a check up to see if all your signs are ok," smiled the doctor.

"Ok," I answered as I pulled the covers off my legs and got out of bed. He checked my heart, my breathing and he looked at my stitches that Dr. Cullen did.

"Ok let's check your height and weight," said the doctor as he wrote some notes down on his clipboard. I walked over to the scale and stood there with my back against it. My doctor measured my height.

"Five feet and 7 inches," whispered the Doctor to himself. I turned back around to face the scale and he checked my weight.

"One hundred and twenty six," whispered the doctor in surprise.

"So if I may ask what is your name?" I asked as I got off the scale.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Dr. Hawk and your name is Ryan Grillo correct," answered the Dr. Hawk.

"Yeah I'm Ryan Grillo," I answered.

"May I ask who is the one watching you?" asked Dr. Hawk.

"My uncle, Charlie Swan," I answered.

"So you're Officer Swan's nephew," chuckled Dr. Hawk, "you seem health enough to leave but I'll call Officer Swan first to come and pick you up."

"Um you don't have to," I put in.

"I think I should since you really shouldn't push yourself too hard," advised Dr. Hawk.

"No really it's ok. I'll just call for a cab," I smiled as I sat down on my bed.

"Ok you win this one," sighed Dr. Hawk, "I will go and get a nurse to check over those stitches one more time and to bring you the cloths Dr. Cullen brought for you since your old cloths seemed pretty dirty." Dr. Hawk left the room after that. I sighed as put my hand down my gown and relaxed when I pulled a silver heart shaped locket.

"They didn't take it," I whispered as I opened the locket to see a picture of Tyler and the other was a picture of Tyler and I in a photo booth that we went to after Tyler's first surgery. I brushed the tip of my fingers over the glass.

"You are watching me aren't you," I smiled as brought to picture of Tyler to my lips an kissed it lightly. Then I snapped it shut when a young female nurse entered the room.

"So how do you feel today Mr. Grillo?" asked the nurse as she handed me a pair of jeans.

"I'm good," I answered as I pulled them on while keeping the hospital gown on.

"That's good but let me help you get that gown off," smiled the nurse as she went behind me, undid the back of the gown and pulled it off of me, "Please sit down so I can look at those stitches." I did as I was told and sat down on the bed. The nurse pulled up a chair and sat down in it. She looked over the stitches checking if any of them broke.

"Well it seems your stitches are fine but please don't push yourself to hard or they might break," warned the nurse as she pulled her rubber gloves off.

"Thank you," I smiled as I pulled on the shirt she gave me.

"Now all you have to do and sign these papers," smiled the nurse back as she hanged me the clipboard.

"Ok," I answered as I looked over the paper work and signed it and gave it back to her.

"In two weeks you can come back to remove your stitches," said the nurse as she took the clipboard. I nodded and started to pull on the socks I was given and my shoes. After I was done with that I walked threw the front doors and started towards the side walk but while I was walking threw the parking lot a silver Volvo stopped in front on me.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story up to this point please comment on my story like I have told you in my last chapter I love getting comments and it makes me very happy to know people like and read my stories. So please comment. ^___^'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Deep Interest **

Edward's POV

I was driving my Volvo into the hospital parking lot since I wanted to go and check up on that boy who's name was Ryan Grillo. Rosalie was right he was the nephew of Officer Swan. But when I was looking for a parking space I saw Ryan walking threw the parking lot. I smirked as I drove over to him and stopped right in front of him. Ryan was a bit surprise and he backed up some. I leaned over and opened the passenger seat.

"Get in," I called to him as I leaned back into my seat. Ryan nodded his head and got in. I let him buckle his seat belt before I spoke.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced myself to him as I started out of the hospital parking lot.

"Are you Dr. Cullen's son?" he asked as I felt him look at me.

"Yes I am," I answered as I exited out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road.

"Did Dr. Cullen ask you to come and pick me up?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," I lied. Carlisle doesn't even know I left to go and see Ryan. He was the one who forbade me to go and see him worried that I would do something.

"Thank you Edward for coming out here to pick me up," smiled Ryan. I turned my head for a split second to look at Ryan. For that split second I noticed Ryan's hair was in a pixie cut which was bright blond with black roots with the hair on the left side in the back of his head was long to about his mid neck. His eyes were a deep ocean blue color and his skin was slightly tan only a few shades darker than vampire skin. His features showed well with his look, which made him look like a very cute tomboy girl.

"No problem," I answered I went back to look at the road. Then after a few minutes I suddenly noticed something. I stared at the road in surprise as I just noticed I could not invade into Ryan's mind. That was why it was so quite. Normally in my mind it would never been quite only if I was alone somewhere. I pondered this for several minutes until Ryan spoke up.

"So Edward do you go to Forks High School?" asked Ryan.

"Yes I do," I answered.

"Would you mind showing me around?" asked Ryan as I felt him looked up at me again.

"Of course," I answered a bit surprised by Ryan's sudden question.

"Thank you Edward," smiled Ryan as he looked out the window. I just kept on watching the road as it started to down pore. Then I stopped in front of Officer Swan's house.

"Thank you Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," thanked Ryan as he was about to open the door but because of my speed I was already outside the car. I had an umbrella in hand and opened Ryan's door.

"Wow your quick," laughed Ryan as he got out and stood next to me.

"I don't want you to get wet and get a cold," I told him as I we started up to the front door.

"Thanks again Edward," smiled Ryan as he gave a small bow with his head and entered into the house.

"Bye," I whispered as I head to my car. I got in and drove home. When I arrived house I quickly went up to my bedroom and turned on some classical music. I thought about Ryan until it was dark. When the moon started to rise I snuck out my window and ran to Ryan's house. I stopped a few blocks from the house when I noticed Officer Swan's car in front of the house. I walked to the house and then I heard Ryan's voice coming out of the kitchen window. I crept to the window and stood underneath the window.

"Serious I'm ok. A scared buck just ran into me," said the voice of Ryan.

"You have 5 stitches how is that not serious?" asked the voice of Officer Swan.

"I'm alive aren't I," argued Ryan back.

"But that's not the issue I told your mother I would take care of you while you stayed here," argued Officer Swan.

"I know I'm sorry," apologized Ryan as I heard Ryan started to walk out of the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with him," sighed Officer Swan as I heard him sit down and started to eat. I crept away from the window and jumped onto the second story and headed to the open window that had the curtains shut. I sat down on the window and pulled the curtains back slightly. Behind the curtains was what smelt to be Ryan's room. Then I saw Ryan enter into the room. He was now dress in some Red Sox sweat pants with a giant blue Red Sox hoody with nothing underneath since the hoody had a small slit down the front to reveal part of his chest.

"At least he cares," whispered Ryan as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled out his ipod and put his earphones into his ears. He turned his music on and it was on full blast since I could hear the music perfectly from where I sat. Then Ryan closed his eyes and lied down. I just sat there and watch his until he fell asleep. I slipped into the room with out making a noise and walked over to the bed. Ryan mumbled something and moved onto his side so he was facing me. I studied Ryan and I did something very daring. I touched his face gently with the tip of my fingers feeling the smooth surface of his cheek. Ryan inhaled sharply at my cold touch but he did nothing else. I then touched Ryan's cheek with my hand. Ryan shivered slightly.

"Why doesn't he move away," I asked myself as I pulled my hand away and brushed my fingers threw his short strands of hair. Then I pulled away when I saw Ryan started to open his eyes. I stood up but as I was ready to turn and leave Ryan spoke out to me.

"Edward," whispered Ryan. I turned my head as I was about to jumped out the window to see Ryan was still partially asleep but sitting up.

"Good night," I whispered as I jumped out of the window.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment. I hope I'm not being too annoying by always asking to comment so please tell me if I should stop asking. Thank you again ^___^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Strange Visitor **

Ryan's POV

When I was back inside my house I quickly ran to the window to watch the silver Volvo drive off.

"Hm he's nice," I whispered to myself as I headed upstairs. I went straight to my bedroom and started to unpack. When I was done packing everything away I took out my Boston red sox sweat pants and sweat shirt with a new pair of boxer and headed to the shower. I laid the cloths down on the counter top and turned the shower to medium warm, which was hot enough that the water slightly burned my skin. While I waited for the water to heat I undressed out of the cloths Dr. Cullen gave to me and folded them neatly on top on the laundry basket to bring down to clean. After I was undressed I took a quick piss and got into the shower. I just stood there trying to ignore the slight pain of the stitches as I let the water rush over my face, down my chest and over my shoulder. After about 3 minutes of standing there I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair with my special hair die shampoo and conditioner. After I washed and rinsed my hair I slowly scrubbed my body of dirt, sweat and blood that was left from my little adventure into the forest but I avoided touching my stitches afraid I would cause myself major pain if I tried to scrub the skin near the stitch. I slowly turned the water down to cold and let it run. I let out a small gasp as the water turned ice cold. The burning sensation on my skin disappeared and started to numb slightly. Then I shut the water off and got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed a small towel and started to dry my hair off. I put on some deodorant, combed my hair and washed my face. After I was done with that I dried the rest of my body off and dressed into my clean cloths. I hung my towels up and grabbed the cloths I was just wearing with the laundry basket. I put the basket down in front of Charlie's bedroom before heading into his bedroom. I quickly picked up his dirty cloths throwing them into the bathroom laundry basket and headed downstairs with the dirty laundry. I went straight to the laundry room and sorted the cloths in colors, darks, white, jeans, sweatshirt and gentle washed cloths. After I was done with that I started off with the jeans. When I was done with that I headed to the kitchen. I looked threw the pantry and fridge for anything I could make for dinner since mom reminded me Charlie wasn't a very good cook. I collected the food supplies I needed for tonight's dinner.

"So how did the recipe go," I whispered to myself as I tried to remember the recipe. When I finally remembered I started to make it. When it was done I put it into the oven and started on some green beans by steaming them. I went to the laundry room taking the jeans out putting them into the dryer and put the colors into the washer. I headed back to the kitchen and checked the green beans. They weren't done yet so I went to the living room turned the TV on and flipped threw the channels but nothing was on. After what felt like hours but was only minutes I got up and checked on the green beans. They were done so I put them in a boll and put them into the fridge to cool. Then I washed, dried and put the dishes away that I made from what I cooked. My main dish took an hour to cook so I went back to the coach and pulled my cell phone on and put an alarm on it so it would go off in an hour and I put it done on the coffee table. I closed my eyes and fell straight to sleep. When my alarm went off I got up and ran to the kitchen, quickly pulled the dish out and putting it on the stovetop to cool.

"He should be here soon," I whispered as I looked at the clock to see it was already 8:30. I went back to the laundry room removing the jeans from the dryer folding and placing them into a basket and then I put the colored cloths into the drier and put the darks into the water. When the colors were done I folded and places them into the basket and then put the darks into the drying. I put the whites into the washer and turned the drying and washer on. I finished the rest of the laundry my hanging the gently washed cloths on a rack. I picked up the already dried cloths and headed upstairs. I went to Charlie's room and placed all his cloths onto his bed in piles by jeans, jackets, sweatshirt and so on and so forth. After that was done the only things left were the cloths Dr. Cullen gave me. I brought the basket to my bedroom and placed it on the floor. I took the cloths out of the basket and placed them inside my bag that I would be taking to school. Then I picked up the basket and headed back downstairs. Right when I hit the last step Charlie entered into the house.

"I'm home," called Charlie who didn't noticed me on the stairs.

"Hello," I greeted as I passed him and started to the laundry room to drop off the basket.

"Oh hey. Did you make dinner and do the laundry?" asked Charlie who noticed the direction I was heading to and the smell of food.

"Yeah I did," I answered as I dropped the basket and headed to the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" asked Charlie as he sat down at the table.

"It was good I guess," I answered as I took out two plates, cutting to slices of lasagna and handed one plate to Charlie.

"Did you go anywhere?" asked Charlie. I noticed where this was going to I gave up.

"I went on a hike today," I answered as I put my plate down at my seat and went to get the green beans I cooked.

"Did you get hurt?" asked Charlie. He already knows I thought to myself.

"Yeah I did but I'm fine," I answered as I put the green beans down with a fork in the boll.

"I know about your hospital visit Ryan," said Charlie as he got up to face me.

"It wasn't serious I'm ok. A scared buck just ran into me," I told Charlie as I looked up at him since he was an inch or two taller than me.

"You have 5 stitches how is that not serious?" asked Charlie as he looked at me in worry and anger.

"I'm alive aren't I," I snapped back as I turn away from his and pulled out two forks and two napkins.

"But that's not the issue I told your mother I would take care of you while you stayed here," argued Charlie as he watched me place the napkins down with the forks on top of them.

"I know I'm sorry," I apologized seeing my mistake and feeling so bad about what I said I walked out. I walked up stairs and into my room.

"At least he cares," I whispered to myself as I walked over to my bed and sat down. Then I pulled my ipod and headphones out. I put my headphones into my ears and turned my ipod on. The music was loud but I didn't mind, I liked it when I couldn't hear anything but the music. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes and eventual I dozed off and fell asleep.

Dream

_I was back on that path that I was on this morning and it seems I was farther on the path than I was this morning. It was also dark since the only light was from the moon. I kept on walking until I arrived in a clearing._

_"I finally got here," I whispered to myself as I walked to the middle of the clearing. Then I felt something wrap around me. I looked up to see someone with bronze hair and gold eyes but the rest of his face was blurred out._

_"Hi," I giggled. The person didn't respond and turned me around and touched my face. His fingers were as cold as ice. I gasped at the coldness but put my hand over his hands so I was holding the hand to my cheek. The person I was talking to seemed to be smiling and pulled his hand from my cheek._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as he started to brush his fingers threw my hair. Then I started to wake up but before I opened my eyes the person's face cleared up and it was Edward's face. _When I woke up I saw a shadow at the window.

"Edward," I whispered thinking I was still dreaming. The person at the window turned his head to me and it was Edward and he whispered something but I couldn't tell what he said before he jumped out the window. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep again.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed my lights were off and I was tucked under the blankets,

"You're too nice Charlie," I whispered as I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I turned my head to the clock on my bedside table to see it read 6:45. I got out of bed turned on my lights and made my bed. I looked threw my cloths trying to choose what I should wear today. This girl like habit was forced on me when I started to date Kyle since I always wanted to look good for him. When I picked out my cloths I took my pajamas off folded them, placed them on my pillow and then got dressed. When I looked into the full mirror to studied my appearance I saw the slightly tight butt pocket jeans fit me perfectly, my spandex black long sleeve shirt showed off my slightly muscular muscles with my shoulders and chest covered my a collared red and white t-shirts with a loose worn tied that was white with a pair of red angel wings printed on the tip of tie and on the breast pocket there was a pin that was from the private school I went to with Kyle.

"This is good but I need a jacket since it will be cold," I whispered as I headed to my closet and pulled my black hoody that had light brown fur around the edge of the hood. I pulled that on and zipped it up. I pulled a pair of short socks on and grabbed my black and red skater shoes and quickly headed downstairs to start breakfast. The morning went by quickly I made pancakes for Charlie and I and thank god Charlie clean up for me last night. After breakfast I went upstairs to wash my face, do my hair and brush my teeth. After I was done with that I headed downstairs.

"Are you ready?" asked Charlie as he watched me pull my shoes on.

"Yeah," I answered as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder. He nodded and we headed out to the police car.

"Ryan don't make any plans we are going over to the Black's house," said Charlie as we drove down the round.

"The Blacks?" I asked since the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"It's been a while since you last saw them but remember Billy Black and his son Jacob," answered Charlie.

"Yeah kinda they live on the reservation right?" I asked.

"They live on the La Push reservation but anyway Billy invited us over for dinner so don't made any plans," smiled Charlie as he stopped in front of the school.

"Ok," I smiled as I got out, "Bye Charlie!" Charlie just nodded and drove off. Almost everyone was staring at me.

* * *

Thanks you for reading and if you commented thank you for commenting. And also like I told you in chapter for please tell me if this gets annoying. Please comment. Thank you ^____^'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A Day with Ryan part 1**

Edward's POV

I was leaning up against my Volvo when Officer Swan's police car pulled into the high school's parking lot.

"He's here," I whispered to myself as I watched the police car stop in front of the school. After a minute or two Ryan got out of the car and the police car drove off. I took this as my chance using my speed to get to Ryan's side first.

"Edward," greeted Ryan with as smile as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you?" I asked as I studied Ryan.

"I'm fine how about you?" asked Ryan as we started up the steps.

"I'm good," answered I as we entered into the school.

"Edward would you show me where the office is?" asked Ryan as he looked up.

"Didn't I promise you yesterday that I would show you around," I answered back as I lead him to the office. When we arrived at the office he asked for his schedule and locker number and combo. When he walked over to me I took his schedule from him and looked over it. I frowned at his schedule when I noticed he only had two classes with me, which were Biology and Government.

"What's wrong Edward?" asked Ryan who noticed I was upset.

"Nothing," I answered back as I handed him his schedule, "I'll show you to English. My sister Alice has that class."

"Oh you have siblings how many?" asked Ryan as he walked at my side.

"I have an older sister Rosalie, an older brother Emmet and then there is Jasper and Alice who are my age," I answered.

"I'm confused," said Ryan.

"We are all adopted, Ryan," I answered with a smirk.

"Oh I see," smiled Ryan.

"So here we are, Mr. Mason's class," I announced as we stopped in front of the door to the English classroom.

"Thanks Edward. Let me put my stuff in the class room and then you can show me all my other classes," smiled Ryan as he entered into the classroom, which was empty. He put his stuff on a desk and walked back over to me.

"Next you have Government with Mr. Jefferson but I'll come and pick you up since I have that class too," I answered as we started down the hall.

"That's cool so what's my next class?" asked Ryan as he tried to look at the schedule but he was too short.

"You have Trig after Government with Mr. Varner," I answered as we started towards the math hallway. When I was done showing Ryan around I brought him back to the English room.

"Thanks Edward so I'll meet you out here?" asked Ryan as he looked up at me.

"Yeah," I answered with a smirk.

"Ok but you better get to that math class of yours," giggled Ryan as he entered into the classroom.

"Bye," I whispered as I headed to my math class.

"Edward where did you go?" asked Jasper as he looked up at me.

"Just wandering," I answered as Jasper and I entered into calculus and took our normal seats in the middle row.

"Doesn't smell like it," whispered Jasper.

"What do you smell then?" I asked Jasper as I dropped my stuff and sat down.

"I smell that new boy on you," answered Jasper, "I thought Carlisle told you not to get near him."

"What he doesn't know wont kill him," I answered but then noticed the pun of what I just said.

"Nice," chuckled Jasper as he noticed my embracement. Then the last bell rang and our Calc teacher entered the room, did roll call and asked for last night's homework. Calc passed by slower than usual. But when the bell rung I was first one out of the classroom. When I arrived at Ryan's classroom his class was still inside probably being told their homework. The first one out was Alice.

_"So he's the one I smelt on you last night," said the Alice in my mind._

"Yeah he is," I answered as I leaned up against the wall.

_"Just be careful I had a vision of you and someone else but I couldn't tell who was," Alice told me._

"I will," I answered as I watch her walk down the hall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," apologized Ryan as he exited the English room.

"It's ok," I answered as I watched Ryan stuff a paper into his bag.

"Let's go," smiled Ryan. I nodded and lead Ryan towards our government class. I walked to my seat and Ryan fallowed taking the seat next to me. When class started Ryan focused all his attention on the class. I ripped out some line paper and wrote something down, folded it and dropped it on Ryan's notepad. Ryan gave me a weird look but opened it. I watched as he read it and he smiled. Ryan put his pencil down and pulled a pink pen out and wrote something down. He folded the paper and dropped it into my lap. I unfolded it and it read

I'm from Colorado

I smirked and wrote down another question and handed the folded paper to him. He read my question and wrote down his answer.

I left Colorado because a close friend of mine just died and I could handle living there anymore

_But why Fork?_

My Uncle lives here and it was the farthest place from where I live

_Is it true Officer Swan is your uncle?_

Yeah

_How do you like Forks?_

It's interesting not sure it has only been my second day here. Ask me that question by next week and maybe I will know.

_So what are you doing tonight?_

I'm going with my uncle to La Push to have dinner with his friends the Blacks

I glared at what he wrote and wanted to ripped it but didn't.

That's interesting Maybe we can hang out this weekend or something

That would be a good idea how about you give me your cell number and I'll call you

_946-1312_

_785-5415_

I watched as Ryan pulled his phone out and put my number into my phone.

I'll call you when I know if I can but I have to finish these notes since there will be a test on them next week.

I folded the note and put it into my pocket. When class ended Ryan said good-bye to me and ran to his next class. My next classes are English and Gym. English was as slow as calc but Gym went by quicker since we played dodge ball. When I arrived at the cafeteria I looked for Ryan. Then I spotted him sitting by himself at an empty table with a bunch of fruits sitting in front of him.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment. Thank you! ^___^' *-*' ^O^ Random sorry. ^-^'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**First Day of School**

Ryan's POV

When I entered the English class a girl with spiky black hair and gold eyes came skipping over to me.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen," she greeted.

"Hello Alice I'm Ryan Grillo," I greeted back with a smile.

"You should sit next to me," Alice smiled as she led me over to the seat that was next to her.

"Ok," I agreed as I went back to the seat where I put my stuff and walked over to my new seat. When class starts Mr. Mason entered into the class and did roll call. Then I raised my hand.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Mason.

"You didn't call me," I answered.

"Ok I'm sorry Mr. Grillo I forgot to add you to my list this morning," apologized Mr. Mason as he wrote my name down on his list. After that class went on. I wrote notes and with the help of Alice I figured out what we were doing. When the bell rang we had to wait for Mr. Mason to finish giving us our homework. I was the last one to finish writing our homework down. When I passed Mr. Mason's desk he stopped me.

"Ryan I forgot to give you this but here," smiled Mr. Mason as he handed me a piece of paper. I gave him a smile and a nod and read the paper. The paper read:

_Dear Ryan_

_I'm going to send you some of TK's things since in his will he said he wanted you to have them. The items should arrive some time next week and inside should be his dairy, a photo album, some of his old cloths, his CDs, a music box with some of his jewelry inside, picture frames, his marshal art belts, trophies and a box which I could not open since I did not have the key to it. I hope you are ok and I hope these items I will be sending you will bring you some happiness._

_Love Always_

_Lily_

I bit my lip as I felt my eyes tear up but after I blinked a few times the burning stopped and I exited the room.

"Sorry I keep you waiting," I apologized as I shoved the letter into my bag.

"It's ok," answered Edward as he studied me.

"Let's go," I smiled as I started to walk. When we arrived at the class room. I took the seat next to Edward pulled out my note book for this class and a pencil and waited for class to start. When Mr. Jefferson finish roll call he started to lecture and write things on the board. I tried to make the best notes I could out of what he was saying but it was really hard for me. But suddenly a piece of folded up pair landed on my notebook stopping me from taking any more. I gave Edward the 'what is it' it look and opened it. The paper read

_Where are you from?_

I smiled putting my pencil down and pulled out my pink pen and wrote back:

_I'm from Colorado_

I folded the paper back up and dropped it on his lap. I waited a few seconds and then the paper landed on my notebook again. I opened it up and it read:

_Why did you leave?_

_I left Colorado because a close friend of mine just died and I couldn't handle living there anymore_

_But why Fork?_

_My Uncle lives here and it was the farthest place from where I live_

_Is it true Officer Swan is your uncle?_

_Yeah_

_How do you like Forks?_

I smiled and wrote down:

_It's interesting not sure it has only been my second day here. Ask me that question by next week and maybe I will know._

_So what are you doing tonight?_

_I'm going with my uncle to La Push to have dinner with his friends the Blacks_

_That's interesting. Maybe we can hang out this weekend or something_

_That would be a good idea how about you give me your cell number and I'll call you_

_946-1312_

_785-5415_

When I looked down at his number I smiled pulled my phone out and typed in Edward C. and his cell number and then I shut my phone. Then I wrote down:

_I'll call you when I know if I can but I have to finish these notes since there will be a test on them next week._

After that he stopped and I started to do my notes again now completely confused on where I was. When class ended I said good-bye to Edward and headed to Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. Most of the algebraic stuff of Trig was easy but when he started to talk about graphs and stuff I started to get confused. When math ended I was relieved and headed to Spanish class. When I entered the class someone caught my eyes sitting by himself was a guy with short blond hair, very white skin and gold eyes. I guest this was Jasper since Edward told me I had him in my Spanish class. I stood there for a minute trying to decide if I should go over to him or not.

"Hey Grillo move!" yelled a student behind me. I moved quickly out of way and lost my balanced but someone grabbed my hoody keeping me from falling over.

"You shouldn't be standing in front of the door Ryan," chuckled a male's voice as the owner of the voice pulled me up. I turned around to be faced with a guy around my age with short pale blond hair and washed out blue eyes.

"Um thank you," I smiled as I start towards an empty seat not noticing it was in front of Jasper's seat.

"Anyway I'm Mike Newton," introduced the blond haired guy who took the seat next to me.

"I'm Ryan Grillo," I answered as I put my bag down and sat down.

"I know I heard about you from a friend of mine. He said you are having a hard time in Trig," smirked Mike.

"Yeah I am kind of having a little trouble but I will be fine," I answered as I pulled my Spanish notebook out.

"If you ever need help with trig I'll help you," smiled Mike. I ignored him as class started and our teacher started to speak. When class ended I was the first out heading to the cafeteria. When I got to the cafeteria I bought almost all the fruits since none of the food looked to appetizing and the salad bar was a no for me since I despised salad. I took a seat at an empty table. Then after a minute or two I saw Edward walking towards me and I smiled but then two people sat next to me. I looked to see a girl with long gold hair and matching gold eyes and the person at my other side was a guy very muscular with curly dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Um," I whispered.

"Emmett, Rosalie what do you want?" asked Edward.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment. Thank you ^____^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Ryan's Sadness **

Edward's POV

I started to walk towards him but then Rosalie and Emmett sat down on either side of Ryan.

"Emmett, Rosalie what do you want?" I asked as I sat down across from Ryan.

_"Didn't Carlisle forbade you?" asked the voice of Rosalie as she smirked up at me._

_"But you're still hanging around with him," put in the voice of Emmett._

"You two leave," I growled at the two.

"We will be telling Carlisle about this," warned Rosalie's voice as the two got up and headed to their table where Jasper and Alice were sitting at.

"I'm sorry about those two," I apologized as I sat down next to Ryan.

"No its ok but what did they want?" asked Ryan as he looked up at me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" asked Ryan as he noticed I didn't get anything to eat.

"I'm not hungry," I answered as I studied the several verities of fruit on the table.

"if your sure," sighed Ryan as he took a bite into a very red apple.

"Hey Ryan," whispered the human named Mike from behind Ryan. Ryan let a girly like squeak escape his lips making him drop his apple. I used my quick reflects to catch the apple before it hit the ground.

"Mike don't do that," said Ryan as he put his hand over his chest.

"Sorry," apologized Mike.

"So what is it?" asked Ryan as he looked up at Mike.

"I heard you have gym last period and I wondering if I could show you to the gym?" asked Mike with a smile.

"Um yeah I guess," I answered a bit surprised by his answer. Mike smiled widely and went back to his table.

"Here," I smiled as I handed Ryan his apple.

"Oh thank you Edward I was sure I dropped that on the ground," thanked Ryan as he took the apple. After a few minutes of watching him eat the apples, pears and bananas I spoke up.

"Ryan come on," I called to him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lunchroom. I pulled Ryan all the way outside and under the shadow of a tree.

"Edward," called Ryan as I sat down bringing Ryan down with me.

"What's wrong?" asked I as I held Ryan close to me.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan as he blushed slightly.

"I saw your eyes. You were crying," I answered as I rested my chin on top of his head.

"My friends mother sent a letter to the school about his will," answered Ryan as he rested his head on my chest.

"You can cry if you want," I whispered as I breathed in Ryan's sweet honey like sent. Ryan then broke down in tears barring his face into my chest.

"Shh it's ok," I whispered as I pulled my one up my legs up while letting the other one fall onto its side and bent into a 90-degree angle.

"Edward I don't know what do," cried Ryan into my chest as I pulled him closer to me.

"It's ok you don't have to do anything let me take care of you," I whispered not thinking before hand.

"Edward thank you," whispered Ryan has his crying died down some so he was only sniffing with a few tears fall from those deep ocean blue eyes.

"No problem," I whispered as the clouds became darker so they were almost a black color. After a few minutes I snapped out of my relaxed state and noticed Ryan was fast asleep curled up in my arms.

"Asleep already," I whispered as I brushed my fingers threw his spiky locks of blond. Then I smelt the sent of rain and got up with Ryan in my arms and started towards one of the entrances to the school. Right when I entered into the school it started to down pore.

"Ryan wake up," I whispered as I leaned up against the wall.

"Huh what," mumbled Ryan as he opened his eyes, "Oh sorry Edward." I smirked at Ryan's embracement and put him down on the ground.

"Let' get to Biology," I smirked as I started towards the science hallway.

"Hey wait up!" called Ryan as he ran after me. When we arrived in the classroom no one was there not even the teacher. I walked over to my normal seat where my bags and Ryan's bags sat.

"If I may ask who was this friend of yours?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well he was a close very of mine. I have been a friend with him since I was very small. We were neighbors we shared everything. He was like a brother to me and he protected me. Then when we entered into the 9th grade he was diagnosed with cancer. His parents did all they could to get rid of it and they did I guess. After the surgery and kimo the cancer disappeared but earlier this year it came back and this time they couldn't remove it," Ryan spilled out as if he wasn't thinking as he spoke.

"When did he pass?" I asked.

"Just 2 weeks ago. His funeral was just 4 days ago," Ryan answered as he stared blankly at table.

"If you ever need someone to talk to just call me when ever," I whispered as I brushed my fingers threw his hair. Ryan turned his head to look at me and he smiled.

"I hope you will be the one to help me heal my wounds," Ryan whispered with his eyes giving me a gently look.

"I will try my very best," I whispered gently to Ryan as I brushed my thumb under his eye as I noticed a few tears escaped his eyes.

"You know something the first time I saw you, you scared me," blurted Ryan. I looked at him a bit surprise at what he just said.

"At first I thought you were a vampire or something since your skin was so white," laughed Ryan. I chuckled at what he said since he just guessed what I was.

"Yeah stupid right," smiled Ryan as he tried to calm his laughter down.

"I guess so," I agreed as I studied Ryan but then the bell rung signaling lunch was over.

_

* * *

Thanks for reading please comment. ^___^'_


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan's POV

When class started people gaped at us as they took their seats but I didn't notice since I was wrapped up in my own little world reflecting about what happened during lunch and about Tyler. Then I was snapped out of my trance when I felt something cold brushing up against my leg. I turned my head to look at Edward who was looking out the window. I blushed and turned away. I looked up at what the teacher was writing up on the board. When class ended I started to pack up but then Mike scared me again making me dropped my biology book and a few notes.

"Oh sorry," apologized Mike as he picked up my book and notes.

"Just don't sneak up behind me," I sighed as Mike gave me my stuff, "I'll see you later Edward!" Edward just gave me a smirk as I left with Mike.

"So what is your connection with Edward?" asked Mike as we entered into the locker room.

"No really connection he's just been very nice to me since I've arrive in Forks," I answered as I pulled out my gym cloths from my bag.

"That's strange," muttered Mike as he started to get dress. After I was done dressing I was wearing a pair of black knee length shorts with a white t-shirt with a black cancer ribbon on the back with cancer across the front. When I walked into the gym several people turned to look at me but no one approached me. I played basket ball with the boys but I wasn't very good because I'm not all that good at any sports except swimming which I have been doing since I was very young. When gym was over I was the first one to the locker rooms. I pulled my shirt off and stuffed it into my locker. I headed to the sinks and splashed my face with water. When I looked up into the mirror and I saw the face of Tyler standing right behind him. My heart sped up as I turned around but no one was there. I let out a sigh as I turned back to the sink, turned off the water and walked back to my locker. When I got back to my locker most of the other guys were already undressing. I turned my back to them and started to get dressed but the thought of Tyler kept coming into my thoughts. After I was done dressing I shut my locker and picked up my bag. As I walked down the hall I ran into a wall. I fell backwards but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Hey are you ok?" asked a male voice.

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized as I rubbed my head were I thumped it.

"No it's ok," said the voice. I looked up to see the guy who sat with me and the girl from lunch was also at his side.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," introduced the tall guy.

"And I'm Rosalie," smiled the blond girl.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted as Emmett let go of my wrist.

"Oh hello Ryan," greeted the voice of Alice as she came up to us.

"Hello Alice," I smiled as she smiled at me.

"How was your first day?" asked Alice.

"Good I guess," I answered as I pulled the strap of my bag up slightly.

"That's good," smiled Alice. But then a guy walked up to Alice's side and he had honey blond hair and gold eyes.

"Oh Ryan this is Jasper Rosalie's brother," smiled Alice as she held Jasper's hand. He looked to be in pain, which worried me, but I said nothing.

"You better get going," Emmett told me. I nodded and ran down the hallway. When I arrived outside I saw Charlie's police car parked up front. I quickly ran down the steps and got into the police car.

"So how was your first day of school?" asked Charlie as he looked over at me.

"It was good," I answered back as I started to buckle my seatbelt.

"That's good but do you want to go back to the house so you can take a shower?" asked Charlie.

"That would be nice," I answered as I leaned into the seat. Charlie nodded and started up the car. The drive back to the house was quick. When we arrived home I went upstairs, dropped my bag, picked out some clean cloths and went to the shower. The shower was short. It only took me 15 minutes to shower and dress. I quickly blow dried my hair and brushed it so it was nice and flat. When I was done dressing I was now wear a pair of dark blue jeans my mom bought me with a long sleeve black under armor shirt with a red t-shirt over it. I went back to my room pulled out a pair of warm socks, a blue, red and black skater jacket and a pair of black and red skater shoes. After I was finished putting my other pieces of clothing on I ran down stairs.

"Ready to go?" asked Charlie who was now changed into regular cloths. I nodded and we started out to the car. The drive to La push lasted forever but when we drove to the front of the house I was relieved because of the deadly silence that we had on the way here. I got out and fallowed Charlie to the front door of the house. Charlie knocked on the door and a Native American man opened the door in his 40's who sat in a wheelchair. I probably guest this was Billy.

"Hey Billy," greeted Charlie to the man in the wheel chair. I was right.

* * *

Thank you for read please comment and sorry for taking so long writers block and school ^-^''


End file.
